Sisters
by annamnky
Summary: About three sisters who lose there parents at a young age
1. Chapter 1

Chapter ONE: Parents

"Kalley! Young women calls threw the small opening in the screen door; she smiles as she spots her daughter running toward the house. Her bright purple dress flowing behind her – her light brown hair identical to women's falling out of her recently done ponytail "coming mommy!" the women steps back into the house as her husband steps out, blocking the child – who smiles and wraps her arms around his waist "daddy!" He picks her up and spins her "hey kalley", they stop spinning at the man spots a red jeep containing his two eldest daughters. He places kalley on her feet, as the girls' park – the man calls into the house "Honey Scarlett and autumn are home!" The woman nods to herself and walks out onto the porch as the eldest girls begin to unload the car, the man crosses his arms "Autumn, Scarlett come here for a second" the girls look at him and place the bags back in the car. They walk to the porch causosly, before sitting down on one of the steps, "girls your father and I are going to visit your grandmother tonight-"the women sighs and the man contuies "so watch your sister – and no fighting." Scarlett rolls her eyes as she and autumn walk back to the car "kalley" Scarlett calls from inside the car, autumn giggles as kalley runs to her sisters. Scarlett elbows her sister and hands two small bags to kalley "help with the bags, kalley nods smiling and run inside with her bags. Later that night:

"goodbye sweeties" the women says putting on her red raincoat, Autumn currently engrossed in a book "goodbye mother" doesn't even look up, neither dose Scarlett currently messing around on the computer "bye" she waves. The only one of their children who seemed to care that they were leaving was there youngest daughter, who ran to give them both a hug "goodbye mommy, goodbye daddy!" About ten minutes after their parents leave the girls get a call that might change their life…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Death part one

The phone rings twice before Scarlett gets up from her computer, the phone near her ear she hears a slightly winy man, before she turns white and drops the phone catching her sister autumn attention. "Scarlett you okay?" she stands as Scarlett falls to the floor her head in her hands, shoulders heaving, autumn looks at her confused as she picks up the dropped phone. "Hello? Hello miss!?" "Yes I'm here" autumn, still looking at her sister "oh good – are you one of the daughters of Mr. and Mrs. Trublue?" autumn nods. Forgetting she was on the phone "yes I am" the man audibly sighs "well I am sincerely sorry to inform you that your parents where in a very bad crash" autumn pales and tightly hold the phone with both hands "okay" "and well – I am sorry to state that they died instantly once the other car hit." Autumn nods again "thank you for telling us" the man sighs "I am very sorry for you loss" as he hangs up. Autumn hangs up dose not put the phone down, "kalley! Come here please!" instead she helps Scarlett to the couch in the study. "Yes autumn?' kalley has her hands behind her back near the entrance to the study – autumn admires her sister's innocence. Autumn leaves Scarlett on the couch, luckily she wasn't crying – but in a silent wide stare, truthfully autumn would have preferred crying. Autumn looks from her older sibling to her younger and ushers the youngest upstairs to bed, "time for bed kalley" the young girl stare at her sister confused "why, it's only five?" autumn sighs "because, mother and father put me in change" autumn pushes kalley into her room "goodnight kalley." "Goodnight autumn" kalley says as she climbs into bed, autumn walks downstairs and is happy to find that Scarlett has stopped staring – without blinking the wall opposite to her. "Scarlett" autumn causily walks to her sister "are you okay?" Scarlett nods and looks at her hands, holding back tears "why us?" autumn shrugs and sits beside her "I don't know, I really don't know" the sisters stare at each other in silence as they contemplate their lives without their parents. Autumn the first to talk after their silence "so now what are we going to do?" Scarlett shrugs "I guess I have to drop out of school and get a job" she sighs "someone has to support this family." Autumn looks unconvinced "what about kalley?" she stands and starts to pace, Scarlett stops her "we can't tell her just yet – she's only six. Too young." Autumn nods "what are we going to say wean she asks why mother and father haven't come home yet?" Scarlett shakes her head "we lie, we say – that they are spending extra time with grandmother." Autumn sighs again "okay I guess that might work" and moves toward the stairs "come on Scarlett – time for bed" Scarlett nods and turns off lights. The two girls walk upstairs and walk to their separate rooms in silence completely unaware of the crying six year old balling beside her door..


End file.
